Diaper Duty RPG
Diaper Duty RPG (originally called Super Diaper RPG) is a game for the Nintendo DS made by EEA Inc. and it is a Diaper Duty Series game. It will release in December 2009. A sequel to this game will release in 2010, called Diaper Duty RPG 2: The Search for the Golden Pacifier. Story After the events of Yoshi's Island: Diaper Duty 11, the babies have defeated Ihsoy and once again, imprisoned him in the Golden Yoshi Egg. The babies decide to settle down, after their many adventures and start living normal baby lives. However, after Professor E. Gadd takes a brake from inventing, the Anderobots (that were never shut down after Koopa Kid's time warp in Diaper Duty DS) go and steal the Golden Yoshi and freeing Ihsoy. The Anderobots dub Ihsoy their leader. Ihsoy installs a new ability in the robots, and they brainwash the Star Children. The babies don't remember anything about being heroes. Yoshi takes care of the babies and tries to teach them to be heroes again. Just when Ihsoy adjusts to being a leader, King Koopa returns to Yoshi's Island, in his Dry form (after he died in the lava in Diaper Duty DS) and takes over the Anderobot Army, making Ihsoy his sidekick. King Koopa brainwashes Baby Yoshi, Baby Birdo, Baby Toad, and Baby Toadette to work for him. He also reprograms Andrew, Andrea, and A.B.C. to be bad Anderobots. Baby Bowser also returned to the Koopa Troop, even though he had a grudge on his father. Kamek also returned to Yoshi's Island, after hearing about all the chaos. Yoshi knew that the Anderobot Army had multiplied to over a million. Yoshi and babies travel a very long way to Ihsoy's Island which was renamed to Koopa Rul'z Island. When getting their, Kamek was guarding the place. After a battle, Kamek had so must of his own magic used against him, that he was very dizzy. Once Yoshi, the Star Children, and the rest of the babies (who were saved earlier) got on the Island, They found a large cloning machine that cloned the Anderobots, makes millions of them. After destroying the machine, the Anderobot Self-Destruct Button was revealed. After pressing it, the Anderobots blow up and were destroyed for good. The babies found out that their friends, Andrew, Andrea, and A.B.C. were also destroyed. All the babies were sad and all except Baby Mario and Baby Luigi refused to come to King Koopa's castle. So, Yoshi and the Baby Mario Bros. went into the castle. Kamek who was still dizzy, tried to used his wand to make Yoshi and the babies disappear. He missed, and hit the castle, making it vanish. King Koopa and Ihsoy got mad and became partners and battle Yoshi and the Baby Mario Bros. After a hard battle, Yoshi and the babies win. Kamek tries to cast a magic spell on the babies again, but fails, turning Ihsoy into a Pineapple, which Yoshi eats. Yoshi and the babies then retrieves the Golden Yoshi Egg (which unlocks more of Yoshi's multiple colors). Kamek tried to hit the babies one more time, but hit Baby Bowser, knocking him to the ground. King Koopa charged at Yoshi and the Babies, who were at the edge of a cliff. But before King Koopa could knock them off the edge, he was tripped by Baby Bowser, who had, had enough of his bad parenting. The bony king fell off the cliff, and broke at the bottom. With no villains to serve, Kamek left the babies, swearing his revenge. Back at the Mushroom Kingdom, Baby Bowser was revived, after saved everyone. Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, and the rest of the Star Children, asked Baby Bowser to rejoin their group and Baby Bowser agrees. After the credits, it is revealed that the bones of King Koopa are put in a Dinosaur Museum 20 years later. Gameplay The game is very similar to Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time which is an RPG just like this game. The player plays as a Yoshi and two babies in battle. The player will be able to change the Yoshi's color and change the babies partners. Each Yoshi and baby has different moves. The battle gameplay is almost the same as Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time, with the blocks, letting the player use Items to attack, and being about to flee from a battle. The story setup is the same as Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time and Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, and Yoshi have the same sprites as that game as well. When not in battle, the two babies ride on the Yoshi and can be tossed when they need to do something by themselves. Characters Playable *'Yoshi' **'Green Yoshi' **'Red Yoshi' **'Pink Yoshi' **'Yellow Yoshi' **'Light Blue Yoshi' **'Blue Yoshi' **'Purple Yoshi' (Secret) **'Orange Yoshi' (Secret) **'Brown Yoshi' (Secret) **'Black Yoshi' (Secret) **'White Yoshi' (Secret) *'Baby Mario' *'Baby Luigi' *'Baby Peach' *'Baby Daisy' *'Baby Wario' *'Baby Waluigi' *'Baby Donkey Kong' *'Baby Funky Kong' *'Baby Petey' *'Prince Boo' *'Andrew' (Secret) *'Andrea' (Secret) Non-Playable *'A.B.C.' *'Baby Yoshi' *'Baby Birdo' *'Baby Toad' *'Baby Toadette' *'Toadsworth the Younger' *'Professor E. Gadd' *'Cranky Kong' *'Anderobots' *'Kamek' *'Baby Bowser' *'Ihsoy' *'Dry King Koopa' Trivia * The reason Baby Petey and Prince Boo are playable, is because at the end of Diaper Duty DS, they are allies of the babies. Gallery Playable Characters File:Yoshi_DDRPG.png|Yoshi File:Baby_Mario_DDRPG.png|Baby Mario File:Baby_Luigi_DDRPG.png|Baby Luigi File:Baby Peach.png|Baby Peach Non-Playable Characters File:180px-ToadsworthYoung.jpg|Toadsworth the Younger File:E Gadd.jpg|Professor E. Gadd File:BabyBowserPiT.png|Baby Bowser File:Ihsoy_DDRPG.png|Ihsoy Miscellaneous File:Diaper_Duty_RPG_Logo.png|The Logo Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games By McQueenMario Category:EEA Inc. Solo Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:2009 Category:Mario (series) Category:Diaper Duty (series) Category:Yoshi (series) Category:Spin-offs